1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hanging devices, and more particularly to a portable hanging shelf which is suspended in a horizontal position from generally vertical objects of varying diameter, such as a tree trunk, by a pair of cords attached to a pair of brackets removably secured to the object by a non-elastic flexible fabric belt which encircles the object and is fastened by an adjustable lever-type buckle.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
A common problem when camping, backpacking, or picnicing out of doors, is that there is no convenient level surface for placing articles associated with such endeavors. It is often desirable when cooking to have a level surface on which to place the stove or various cooking utensils, or when shaving, to have a level surface at a convenient height for holding a pan of water, shaving articles, and a mirror. On other occasions, it is desirable to have a level surface for storing articles above the ground to prevent animals from gaining access to them.
Usually, if a picnic table is available, the table top serves as the storage area and quickly becomes cluttered with various items, thus, it would be desirable to provide an auxiliary storage shelf to keep items in a convenient easy to reach location and prevent clutter around the campsite and table.
In the absence of a convenient storage surface, many campers will drive a nail into a tree to hang articles, such as lanterns and water bags which causes harm to the tree and is a safety hazard to other campers unaware of the nail sticking out of the tree.
Thus, a longfelt need exists for a portable hanging shelf that can be carried in a compact stored condition, such as a backpack, and is quickly and easily installed on a tree trunk or other vertical object to allow a wide variety of articles to be suspended and supported above the ground on a level surface.
There are several patents which disclose various hanging devices which encircle a vertical member and support other objects.
Fischett, U.S. Pat. No. 3,009,612 discloses a fishing harness which is strapped around the waist of the user and has a socket or cup for bracing a fishing rod to relieve strain while fishing.
Cucullo, U.S. Pat. No. 3,164,343 discloses a gravestone flower support which utilizes a metal band having its longitudinal edges bent over to form longitudinal beads along the top and bottom longitudinal edges and provide a guide for an adjacent band portion, likewise having its longitudinal edges bent over to form complementary beads. A toothed portion of the metal band interlocks with the beaded portion such that they cannot be released from each other. A metal wreath support and a metal conical flower receptacle have U-shaped bends at the rear portions for supporting them on the metal band.
Humphery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,597 discloses a series of wedge-like housings containing a reel and retractable cable which are attached by the cable to a tree and serve as steps to allow a person to climb a tree. The retractable cable is pulled outwardly to encircle the tree and the outer end of the cable has a latching block which is inserted into a latching slot having a narrow groove which retains the latching block as the spring loaded reel takes the slack out of the cable.
O'Neill, U.S. Pat. No. 4,523,526 discloses a hanging shelf assembly having a pair of webbing straps which are secured to a wall by a wall fastener and are formed in an endless loop and pass through slots in the shelves.
Buckley, U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,537 discloses a sling and bracket type hanging device which can be mounted on a tree. The device utilizes a vertical bracket formed of V-shaped angle iron which is secured vertically to a tree trunk by an elastic band that encircles the trunk at the lower end of the bracket. An elongate horizontal support affixed to the medial portion of the vertical angle bracket extends horizontally outward therefrom and is supported by a rope sling which is looped around the tree trunk above the elastic band and its attached at its free end to the medial portion of the horizontal support arm.
Landau, U.S. Pat. No. 5,052,648 discloses a suspension cable shelf mounting system which utilizes crimped eyelets at the ends of the cable through which receive a wall fastener and bracket members having channel sections with gripping jaws which grip the top and bottom surfaces of the shelf.
Lamprey, U.S. Pat. No. 5,156,096 discloses an anti-rotational outdoor shelf which is supported on triangular legs (brackets) secured to a vertical object by a belt which passes through slots in the legs (brackets) and relies on balanced gravitational forces for support and teaches away from tightly clamping the legs (brackets) against the vertical member.
The present invention is distinguished over the prior art in general, and these patents in particular by a portable hanging shelf system wherein one or more shelves are suspended in a horizontal position from generally vertical objects of varying diameter without nails or screws. A non-elastic flexible fabric belt encircles generally vertical objects of varying diameters, such as a tree trunk, and an adjustable lever-type buckle on the belt releasably grips and applies tension in the encircled portion of the belt to firmly secure a pair of brackets to the curved surface of the vertical object. A cord is connected to each bracket and forms a loop which receives one or more flat rectangular shelves. The cords pass through slots at the opposed ends of each shelf and the shelves are secured in an adjustable horizontal position at the desired height above the ground by a cord lock or by passing the cord through additional slots. Because the top ends of the cords are very close to the vertical object, when weight is placed on the shelf, the center of gravity of the shelf is spaced horizontally outward from its point of suspension and the resultant weight force causes the shelf to press firmly inward against the vertical object. All the components can be stored in a compact configuration and are easily transported in a backpack.